


The Dance

by cocoabeaniebag



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), M/M, Voltron, Voltron Week 2016, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoabeaniebag/pseuds/cocoabeaniebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance gets jealous when at a wedding Shiro and Keith shared a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

Lance glared at the two dancing on the floor. Shiro and Keith were both in clean cut tuxedos dancing around. Keith smiled happily and Lance scoffed. It was a nice night, everyone was dressed beautifully and came to the event happy to see their friends get married. He leaned back in his chair and played with the wine in his glass. 

“What’s your problem?”

Lance gasped almost falling out of his seat with the wine and looked up. He saw Keith looking directly at him looking a little flushed. 

“Oh, so you’re taking a break from dancing?” Lance mumbled and crossed his arms. He looked away at Keith trying his best to ignore him. Keith reached out his hand and waited for Lance to notice. 

“Hey. I came for you.” 

Lance’s face fell and he kept his eyes pointed at the ground. He reached over himself and took Keith’s hand who brought him out to the floor. A slow song started and Keith began to lead.

“How come you’re leading?” Lance frowned blushing. Keith rolled his eyes and allowed Lance to take the lead of the dance.

“So, you wanna talk about why you were giving me looks from the table?” Keith whispered. Theres were slow dancing around them. Shiro started a dance with Pidge while Hunk and Allura began to sway to the music. Coran watched happily taking photos of them all. 

“I…wasn’t!” Lance started to get red and began to sweat a little. Keith raised his eyebrow and smiled at the paladin. 

“Oh so you sitting in the corner looking mad was-“

“I-I wasn’t mad! I was…” Lance bit his cheek and both of them spun to the song. Bringing Keith back to him again Lance began to soften. 

“I..I was….I don’t…like to..” Lance started stuttering and Keith smiled. Taking one his hands from Lance’s he placed it against the blue paladin’s face. 

“Did you really get jealous on our wedding day? It was a dance.” 

Lance hid his face away best he can from Keith to keep him from seeing the shades of red that had started to become very apparent on his tan skin.

“Grr…” Lance started shaking and brought Keith closer to him. Keith gasped and Lance kissed him full on the lips. The crowd turned to them with awwhs and began to clap. 

“To the happy couple!” Coran shouted and snapped pictures of the two. Lance released Keith who was blushing and smiling. 

“I don’t like to share what is mine. Even for just one dance.” Lance smiled and leaned placed his forehead against Keith’s. After the dance they went off to enjoy the rest of their day with their friends and family with Lance and Keith firmly holding hands the whole night.


End file.
